


a dime a dozen

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko reflects on the value of his love for Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904
Kudos: 3





	a dime a dozen

Zuko could feel the bustling life of the marketplace around him vibrating through the air and touching even his bones. The loud calls and laughing reverberated through everything within earshot, accompanying the eye-catching sights that almost made him light-headed. Vendors lined up on both sides of the beaten dirt road, peddling food that wafted aromatically and dazzling trinkets.

The wares were cheap but instilled with the intrinsic value of love and life. However, all of the crowd and material wealth fell away when Katara's hand slipped into his. As her head leaned into his shoulder, Zuko knew he could never own the most valuable thing here, but that didn't matter. She loved him and that was worth more than all the riches of the earth combined.


End file.
